Star Flowers
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Sequel to A Simple Wish, re-upload due to edits. through a process called 'Linkwave', Philadelphia Tracy has found a way to John, the only problem is that it's probably in the worst possible way. Chap 4 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**Star Flowers**

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds in the slightest, it all belongs to Gerry Anderson Productions. All original characters are mine though and I'm not making any money from this at all.

Authors note: Finally a sequel to A Simple Wish that was written a few years ago and then left. This is all I've got of it at the moment and I thought I might as well get it up a loaded before I lose it. I might be convinced to attempt to finish it off as well but that requires the usual requests. Hope you all enjoy and any suggestions would be greatly received.

**Chapter 1**

John sat and stared at the stars, it was unusually quiet for this time of year. True there had been a lot of rescues, some of them very dangerous, but for the last few days nothing. Not a single one.

At first he thought it was a commutation failure but the systems were working fine and no problems occurred on the scans and even manual checking didn't report much, bar a five month old candy bar that had no doubted been left by his youngest brother Alan when he was last up here.

A smile spread across his face as he thought of his family back on Tracy Island. So much had happened over the last few years that it felt as though his entire world had changed. International Rescue had been established, that was the main thing, and everyone had grown up in their own way. He remembered hearing the stories of Scott's action in the army, Virgil's concerts, Gordon's rather rash brush with death whilst on a diving mission and Alan's graduation that nearly turned into a monsoon.

But another part of him also felt quite empty, in a way he had wished that his mother could have been there with them. To this day he still missed hearing her voice, feeling her gentle hands shaking him awake and the sound of her singing gently in the moonlight. It was on quiet nights like this that he chose to reflect on her and the life that he had never had.

At least not that he let on…

That one week still lingered in his mind, he had never quite worked out if it was a dream or not. It felt too real to have not been a dream but his father had told him that it was his subconscious that had made him see things because he felt alone and afraid. That had been a fine explanation at first but as he stared out of the window, he heard Philadelphia Tracy's voice clearly in his head…

"Next time you look at the stars, can I stay up really late and watch them with you?"

A smile spread across his face, she had been eight years old then, now she would be just coming up to her 19th birthday. It was strange to think that if Lucille had lived then John would also have to play big brother for a younger and more active sister.

He wondered vaguely what she would look like now, probably very attractive with sleek black hair and emerald green eyes. He would place a bet that she had been sent to an all girls' boarding school so that boys and other such things would be a mystery to her, but a public secret that she was far from being the good little girl.

He let his imagination wander, thinking of interesting conversations that they would have had as she had grown up. How they would have argued over things and then become friends again. John stared back at the stars and sighed, "I wish I could see her again"

Maybe he imagined it, or maybe he was too tired from the humming buzz of Thunderbird 5, but distantly he heard a tiny voice, just on the edge of his hearing, say "wish granted"

Suddenly the communication system crackled into life, a message was trying to get through but static kept on interfering with it. John raced to the machine, glad to be able to break away from his thoughts, "This is International Rescue, I'm receiving you, how can we help?" his voice was slightly quiet but trying to sort out static and talk at the same time was a little bit on the hard side.

The static continued, but a small amount of buzz appeared back in it, "I repeat this is International Rescue, I'm receiving your signal, please identify what is wrong?"

A sort of horrible silence filled the communication device and John waited patiently for five long minuets. Nothing happened and no one responded. He sighed, and decided to report home and see if they had picked up any similar disturbances.

He flicked the switch and waited.

And waited

And waited

He pressed it again, thinking that someone probably missed him the first time and waited again. Still nothing

"What the?" he tapped into the Tracy Island computer via the remote link and scanned to see where everyone way. He froze, according to the records something had infiltrated the system and all of the Tracy household were unconscious expect for an unidentified thing that was moving around.

He tried the phones, desperation overcoming over his senses. If his whole family were out cold then only the Hood would be responsible for it. But none of this made sense, surely the Hood would have gone after him first. "Dad!" he yelled at the systems, knowing that no one would respond, "Scott, Virgil, Grandma, Gordon, Alan! Anyone please respond" fear swept over him in waves, and he didn't want to think what that monster had done to him.

What happened next however nearly scared him to death.

A voice, curious and scarily familiar, came through on the communications system, "John?"

"Huh? What? Who is this?" he asked, plain fear resting in his heart and voice.

"It's me, Phil, is this even real?" said the voice.

"Phil? What happened at home?"

"This can't be happening, you're an illusion, you have to be!"

"Princess what is going on down there?" his fear grew, unable to understand anything that was going on or how he was suddenly talking to his sister who was never born.

"John you're dead, how am I talking to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Flowers**

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds as stated previously and don't own Star Trek either, just using it as a funny reference point. Also I owe the Linkwave explanation to Red Dwarf in origin so I don't own that either.

Authors note: This may not make much sense at first but keep with it, I was trying to do some explanation of how things worked and it's a bit backwards but hopefully fun.

**Chapter 2**

Slowly the warning humming and buzz of the ship woke Phil up. Blinking her emerald eyes and rising she stared around at the carnage that had been caused. She couldn't quite understand what had happened at first and then a faint remembrance sparked inside her brain followed by the sharpest of sharp images.

She had crashed into another air-born object whilst pulling out of an experimental Linkwave that was supposed to only allow small objects through.

Shaking her head, Phil started to tap in the reboot systems only to find that they were all ready on. "Blix?" she enquired with a headache forming.

"It's good to see you back online, Miss Tracy, I was beginning to worry about you" came the hip hop but rather worried voice of Blinetronic Beta Systems 289. He was an artificial intelligence computer designed to make every teenage life more easier by having a personal planner, the ability to read peoples personalities and with a couple of adaptations Blix – as Phil called him – could now fly the prototype Link-Gen ships that Tracy Enterprises were currently experimenting with.

Linkwave technology worked off a simple principle that for every decision made in a human's life, there were different realities that played out in different dimensions. Many had said that their were thousands of other dimensions where different scenario's played out but Lucille Tracy had only managed to split into three different ones from their own dimension.

If Phil's brothers had known that she was the test pilot of the Link-Gen ship, there would have been hell. They all knew that she was a strong kid and could pretty much cope with anything but sometimes they were far too overprotective and it drove her batty.

Secretly Phil liked it when her brothers were concerned about her but this was something that she wanted to do herself. There was no profit in it for her, but having the ability to cross over to other dimensions thrilled her and also made her slightly hopeful.

Life in the Tracy household had not been the best over the last few years as tragedy had visited the family.

However the youngest Tracy shook her head and brought herself back to the rather embarrassing situation she had gotten herself into. "I've gone a broken the Prime Directive now haven't I captain?" she mused to herself.

Blix let out a laugh and started the operations systems, "That you have Cadet, but we do have a red alert situation and by the looks of things this is no satellite. It's a man-made ship"

Phil typed in the access codes and read the displays with a quick and expert eye, "Looks like we'll have to use back up if we are to stand a chance to get anywhere for repairs. Most of the computer systems are fine but the engines are shot to hell and the water's slipping away"

Blix systematically began to get the ship to repair itself, block the CO2 that was leaking in from the vent systems, start scanning the airwaves for recognisable wavelengths and say, "Miss Tracy, the other ship appears to be in extremely bad condition. However I'm picking up a weak but present life sign" all in a simple way before enquiring further, "And what did you mean by John you're dead, how am I talking to you?"

Phil stopped and watched the viewscreen open, "I thought that for a moment I heard John's voice…but then the Link must've crashed and sucked us through to this dimension. Can you contact base?"

"Nope" a simple answer, "And I'm not recognising any of the signals that are being transmitted around here"

Phil sighed, she was stuck in another dimension with no way to get in contact with any of her family and she had probably gone and caused the biggest load of political problems that anyone had ever experienced. "However I do know something about this ship we've crashed into" came Blix's voice, sounding if it was at all possible a little on the smug side.

"What's that?" said Phil, praying that it was nothing to do with anything political.

"It's a private charter, called Thunderbird 5"

The interior of the once famous Thunderbird 5 looked as though the Hood had attacked it with a missile. John lay trapped beneath rubble, all too aware that oxygen levels were getting low and that he could hardly move.

Weak signals kept trying to get through, no doubt from Tracy Island but the very thought of moving made him cough and almost throw up. He didn't want to think that this was the end, he didn't want to die but somehow he very much doubted that anyone would be able to reach him in time.

Tears fell down his dirt-covered face, so this was what it was to die alone. His vision began to swarm and he saw images of his brothers, his father, his mother and many other things. He wanted to fall asleep and just let it happen.

But then a brilliant white light fell on his face and a figure came towards him. "No, please, I don't want to die" John muttered weakly.

When he thought about it, the Grim Reaper wasn't supposed to be that small, nor was he supposed to be carrying a first aid kit and a flashlight. Nor was the Master of death meant to have another figure with him who went to Comms systems and suddenly disappear into it.

Raising his head up, he squinted at the figure that was in a form of spacesuit, "Who are…please I don't want to…"

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here to help. Just relax, we'll have you out of here in no time" came the reply from the figure but instead of being the hallow tones he was expect, he heard a familiar voice that was sweet and gentle but filled with mischief and shame.

"Princess?" he whispered as she placed a breathing mask on his face and gently made sure that he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Flowers**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Thunderbirds and definitely don't own Will Smith (though a few years ago I so would have loved to do so). Not making any money out of this either.

Authors Note: Short, sweet and the current end of what I've got with this fic. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can get going.

**Chapter 3**

"Thrusters at 1/quarter, let's just move her back slowly Blix" said Phil, about ten minuets later, "We want to at least be able to see the damage"

"No need sugar, I sorted that out" came Blix's reply from the other seat. One of the breakthroughs that the Beta series has was the ability to project a solid 3D hologram that still had access to all the various different programs and abilities but could appear to be human.

Blix's form was a guy with dark skin, deep brown eyes and tight black hair pulled into small spikes. He wore a variety of pre-set clothes but currently he appeared in a pair of scruffy trousers and a black top. In a lot of respects he looked like Will Smith with hair and Phil liked that.

"How do you mean?" she replied, pulling back slowly and keeping half an eye on the Medi-screen to see how John was doing.

Blix sighed, "The computer was Tracy property, not associated with Tracy Enterprises but with a very similar company ran by the Tracy family"

Phil paused and shuddered, "So we've crossed over to the first initial Link then?"

"Yeah, wanna say hi to the family?"

"Blix"

"Thunderbird 5 please respond!" Jeff was going horse with worry, John had not replied and things were not going well at all. Virtually all of Tracy Island had gone down and it appeared to be a sabotage attack again. Jeff personally did not want to go through anything like the incident from several years ago.

Scott, followed closely by Gordon, came racing around the corner looking worried, "Thunderbird 3's completely blown and Thunderbird 2's hanger is still refusing to accept all security codes"

"Any news from John?" asked Gordon, who was covered in oil and grease.

Jeff shook his head, "I thought for a minuet we were getting something but it turned out to be a systems glitch" fear and worry were clearly in his voice and Scott only ever really remembered hearing it once before.

With a glance at Gordon, Scott placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be okay, he's a fighter Dad"

Jeff was glad that he had his boys around him but his heart was highly worried, something was going on and he didn't like it at all. Suddenly before he could reply to Scott, the Communication system crackled into life.

"Okay try it now sugar" said a male voice that had the rather annoying tone of a modern day hip-hop singer.

"Tracy Island, calling Tracy Island, can you read me?" the second voice was female and Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Scott or Gordon by their speechless reactions.

"Its not worked Blix" said the female voice again and a small argument occurred between the two.

Jeff shakily pressed the button that opened connection back to the speaker, "This is Tracy Island…Pl…Please state clearance code and who you are?"

There was a pause and then a hazy picture appeared on the monitor in front of them. A girl with black hair, streaked with the occasional blond streak and emerald green eyes sat there.

"Clearance code Geomade Juinet 58167. My name is Philadelphia Tracy and I've got John Tracy currently in the medical suit needing immediate attention. I need to know landing co-ordinates, please state"

Jeff's heart leapt to his mouth, Philadelphia Tracy…the girl that John had seen in his dreams was now talking to him directly. Scott and Gordon stared at their father, not understanding what was going on.

Without saying anything Jeff sent her the co-ordinates, "What's you're ETA?" he asked.

"What the hell, Dad…" started both Scott and Gordon together but were suddenly stopped by a sharp glare from Jeff.

"At our current speed and the fact we've got excess weight of the ship we crashed into about 2 hours" came the reply.

Jeff nodded, "See you then" and cut the communication.

"What the hell? You didn't even verify her, Dad what's going on?" demanded Gordon, the red head's eyes glowing with confusion and fear.

Jeff stared at both of them and then hid his face in his hands, "Oh god, John was right. She wasn't born"

"Who?"

"You're sister"


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Flowers**

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds, Ipod or anything else which turns up in this chapter. Which is not mine obviously.

Authors note: Well here's another bit for you all, need to actually decide on some sort of threat to get a plot worked out but thought I would do a bit of character interaction before everything gets haywire.

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight" said Alan for the fourth time, "You're the youngest Tracy in a different world?"

Phil stared at the boy with an expression that told him exactly what sort of idiot she thought he was at that given second but quietly shook her head and sighed in exasperation anyway, "Finally the boy gets it"

"And mum's alive in your world?" asked Scott, rather reservedly. Talking about Lucy still left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth even after all the years that had passed. But in his heart the eldest Tracy knew fine well what was disturbing him the most and for the first time in his life he had no idea how to deal with it. He now understood why John had talked of wanting to go into a really deep sleep back when they were younger, if he had a chance to see their mother alive and well along with a beautiful baby sister to fawn over as well…he shook his head to try and dispel where his thoughts were leading him. It was no good trying to dwell on something that had was impossible to happen. Of course, unfortunately for Scott it was happening so that juxtaposition had been firmly flung out of the window.

Phil seemed a bit agitated by the constant questioning but he guessed correctly that she was far more concerned about John at the moment than talking to a bunch of boys who on the one hand she knew and on the other she had never met before in her entire life. She sighed, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes before speaking again, "Yeah she is. Run's the company and everything, though sometimes I wonder how she manages it. I mean…" she cut herself off, mimicking the headshake of earlier, "never mind. She's going to be having kittens over this"

Virgil frowned, "She does know that you're here right?"

"Yeah, she had to clear me for being the test pilot" Phil made a curious sucking sound with her teeth, "Of course the only problem is that my brothers don't know at all"

"You didn't tell them?" Gordon asked, sounding a mixture of surprised and impressed all in one. Out of the lot of them he was taking the news the best, though for the life of him he could not work out why.

Chuckling a little, Phil smirked, "Are you kidding? I'm the baby sister; they practically fuss over me like mother hens…the lot of ya"

Before the laughter could really start, a blip came from somewhere about Phil's person and with a quick movement she had pulled out what appeared to be a small black ipod and flicked a switch. Blix's human form appeared, though instead of looking his usually cool and collected self he appeared to be rather worried over something. "We've got problems" he stated rather than said.

"Let me guess" Phil sighed, already running a hand through her hair, "The links bust right?"

"Not entirely" said Blix, trying to smooth over a volatile situation, "it's been highly disrupted and defragmented which results in the unfortunate proposition…"

Phil rolled her eyes, "That it's bust"

Blix ignored her, "of it being unfit for any form of travel until it establishes itself back into a proper course that can be…all right!" he growled, seeing the stupid face which the girl was pulling towards him, "It's busted and it'll take time to repair itself"

"Any idea how long?" Phil asked before rolling her eyes, "Actually scratch that thought, I already know"

Virgil gave her a look, "You already know how long?"

"Yep…" she sighed, running another hand through her hair, "If this situation is following the same pattern as the events of eleven years ago, excluding some minor" she waved her hand around in a circle as if dismissing some argument and then swirled it the opposite direction, "major alternations it's going to be one week exactly before that link is safe enough to travel through"

Blix nodded, "Of course there's always the…"

"Blix do me a favour…can we have this conversation later?" Phil sighed, a hand going to her head and a slight grimace, "when my head is not spinning around like it's on a merry-go-round?"

--

Watching the dials on medical equipment, Jeff felt as though he was going to loose his mind with the worry that was currently gnawing away at it like some angry beaver. He couldn't believe that he was here again, watching his second eldest on a life support machine and praying that he was going to live through it. All the doctors and nurses had said that John had a very good chance of survival, commenting that the treatment he had received immediately after the accident was first rate but they could only suspect as to where it came from. "Please, John, just open your eyes" he half wailed, trying to block out images of his Lucy.

Thankfully someone was there who knew exactly what to do in a situation like this.

"A cup of tea, Mister Tracy" came Parker's clean cut voice and as Jeff turned to accept it he found himself receiving a gentle and very English smile from Lady Penelope.

He nearly laughed out loud at seeing her but carefully took the cup and raised it as if to salute her, "You know sometimes I think you know more about the goings on in my household than I do"

"Of course I do Jeff" said Penny with her fabulous English accent, "I make it my business to ensure I'm always on top of International Rescues Affairs…though I do say this little affair did take me rather by surprise"

"Not half as much as me" said Jeff taking a sip of the tea.

Penny sighed, shaking her head at the sad look in the man's eyes, whom she had come to see almost as a father figure in all the years since her parent's untimely death. "Jeff, I know you're worried about John but I'm sure he'll pull through"

Jeff looked down, trying to stop the tears and also looking for a change of subject, "Have you any details on what's happened?"

"Message from the Prime Minster for you, Milady" Parker cut in quickly, before peeking his hat and handing her a small characteristically pink handheld device, "Sorry for the interruption"

"Thank you Parker" replied Penny, reading the message quickly before handing it back to her faithful chauffeur, "Inform the Prime Minster that the matter is being investigated currently and once I have had a chance to talk to all involved I shall be filing a full report"

Parker took the device, saluted smartly and disappeared out of the room. Penny tensed for a few seconds before sighing and turning back to Jeff with a smile as if nothing in particular had just occurred or that Parker had simply been bringing her news from one of her many rich upper class friends. "I'm afraid the exertion didn't exactly evade the notice of those higher up…I suppose it is possible to talk to John once he's awake?"

Jeff sighed, "Yeah but he may not make a whole lot of sense…actually Penny, it wasn't a meteorite or a stray missile or anything like that…"

Penny looked at him with polite interest which suggested that she didn't believe him one hundred per cent after the years that she had known him.

"It was another craft…piloted by my daughter" he said uneasily.

"Daughter?" the surprise in Penny's voice slightly dissolved the accent, "You don't have…"

"I know" Jeff said, "Look this is going to sound crazy but you're one of the only people in the world who I know won't try and lock me up in a straight jacket when you hear this tale"

Penny looked intrigued, there was something in Jeff's tone that made him sound uncomfortable as if he knew things weren't supposed to be this way and since they were it was a bit hard to fathom it all out. "Go on" she said, preparing to make notes in a small pink notebook which had appeared out of her handbag with pen attached.

"Well…about eleven years ago…something strange happened to John"

--

Leaning on the windowsill, Phil stared up at the stars and wondered if John would make it. She could only hope that he would but for luck, she clucked a star pendent tightly in her hand and poured all of her soul into a silent unspoken wish.

_Let him survive. Please let him survive. _


End file.
